Brothers of a Sword
by blueprintLV
Summary: Naruto born the same year as Itachi, befriends him and Shisui. The boys become like brothers. When Naruto's sister is born, everything changes. His parent's rarely come home, and he becomes stoic and quit. Both boys, aiming for perfection, graduate at 7 and become Chūnin at 10. Danzo strikes, when they least expect it. !Naruto without the Kyuubi!Teacher Naruto!Grey Naruto.
1. It Began in the Rain I

The sound of metal clashing together and the gruffs of two young boys rebounded in the training corner of the Uchiha compound.

Mikoto Uchiha, the mother of Itachi Uchiha was sitting near them in the shade.

She watched as the two young boys, barely 7, were using taijutsu to fight each other. Although only one of them was an Uchiha, both boys displayed strong basics from the Uchiha taijutsu style.

Both boys were exceptionally nimble and fast for their age.

Itachi span around and threw a reverse roundhouse to the blond boy who jumped into air.

Itachi expected that, and threw a few shuriken in his direction. The boy pulled out a kunai and deflected all of them.

As he landed, he used a Shunshin to instantaneously appear in front of Itachi with an elbow aimed at his head.

Itachi sidestepped as he grabbed a hold of the boys arm, but instead got kicked in the side.

Itachi staggered backwards, as the blond-haired boy stepped to the front and thew a few more kicks and punches. Itachi too, after deflecting them threw a few back, but all to waste – they were all deflected or dodged.

The blond haired boy made the 'Ram' handsing and used the Shunshin to appear behind the raven-haired boy and tried to get him into a choke-hold, only for Itachi, or what he thought was Itachi to disperse into smoke.

The blond haired boy felt a cold, but sharp metallic object being held up on his back.

''Aw man, Itachi you are way too strong!'' – The boy exclaimed, as he threw his arms into air with an exaggerated, childish manner.

He turned around and looked and Itachi, who smiled softly. –''No, Naruto, we are equals. Remember, we graduated today. We are gennin as of today. The youngest of our generation.''

Itachi pointed at his forehead protector and then at the blond haired boy's – Naruto's, forehead protector.

''And we are going to be the youngest Chuninn and the youngest Jouninn, believe it!''- Naruto screamed, as he threw a fist in the air.

Itachi brought his hand to his face as he let out a slight chuckle. He used his arm to move the jet-black hair that was hanging in front of his eyes. The tear-troughs that were coming downwards over his delicate looking face made him look quite scary, but Naruto knew better not to judge someone by his looks.

''Want to go again, Itachi?'' – He said, his eyes shinning, filled with _youth_, as a one, single man would say.

Itachi simply nodded and got into a battle stance.

Mikoto, couldn't help herself, and just smiled softly at the two boys. In these past years they had become truly like brothers. They had bonded from the moment they met.

At first, Mikoto was afraid for a while, because her son was a loner type. He didn't really talk or really show off his emotion, but that all changed when he started to train with Naruto.

What surprised her the most was that the son of the 4th Hokage himself, Naruto Namikaze was the one who asked Itachi to train him after seeing him spar with Shisui, another one from her clan who he was friends with.

Although the friendly Itachi disappears when Naruto isn't around and he becomes the stoic Itachi once again.

Both of them graduated today from the university at the age of 7, the earliest for their generation. Itachi, her son was a true genius, a prodigy, but Naruto was a close second with hard work, dedication and talent.

The train of thoughts was stopped when Shisui Uchiha used Shunshin to teleport into the compound. He waved his hand with friendly expression to the boys.

The boys stopped their spar and Naruto ran up to him faster than Itachi.

''Shisui-sensei, teach me some jutsu's!'' – Naruto exclaimed, running circles around the boy who smiled softly and exhaled.

''And for 375th time Naruto, only when you become a chuunin.'' –He ruffled his hair, as Naruto pouted.

''Hey, Itachi, let's go become Chuunin.'' – He said, with a serious expression. -''Right now.''

All three of the boys shared a laugh.

''It's late, The Hokage told me he wants you home.'' – Shisui said, with a serious expression.

''But I want to train some more!''

Shisui sighed.

''C'mon Naruto, let's run to your house, I want to know who is faster!'' – Itachi said, in a cheerful manner that didn't fit him, as he winked to Shisui, who just scratched the back of his with a droopy smile on his face.

Itachi of course knew that this was one of the only ways to get Naruto to go home if they don't train to the brink of their exhaustion.

With that, they set out on a run, both using the Shunshin to close more distance faster.

Shisui raised his hand as he waved to Mikoto.

''Welcome back, Shisui-san.''

''Hey. What did Fugako-sama say when he found out that Itachi passed?''

She sighed. –''He told Itachi he was proud with him with a stern look in his eyes. But Itachi understands. Or at least I hope he does, that he is a prodigy.''

''Ah, Naruto is probably being hugged by both of his parents about right now.'' – He exhaled. –''How are you feeling?''

''I'm good. The medic-nin told me there will be no problems with the childbirth.'' – She said, with a smile.

''Let's hope for another prodigy, shall we?'' – When Shisui said that, they both chuckled.

* * *

Naruto stepped into his house and he just barely managed to remove his sandals for his mother to claw him into a bearhug.

''Congratulations on becoming a genin!''

''Stop it, kaa-san! My eyeballs are gonna pop out!'' – He screeched

''Who the hell told you that can happen?'' – Kushina asked him, as she released him from her grip.

''Shisui told me that happened to an Uchiha once! He also told me how babies are made!''

Her red hair began to raise like tails. Her eyes became pure white with rage as fumes began to rise from her mouth.

Her neck made a cracking sound as she moved it. –''What did he tell you? If you answer what I think you will answer, I will go visit Shisui and break him, no I mean, hug him as well.''

Her eyebrows twitched at the though of the ways that the Uchiha clan were corrupting her baby.

''He told me that babies are brought in by crows at the start of the summer, 'ttebayo!''

Her hair stopped floating upside down as she calmed down.

Minato teleported in using his Hirashin. He too, hugged the boy, only not as hard as Kushina.

Minato then went over to Kushina and leaned in to kiss her. Over her pregnant belly was a henge, so rumors wouldn't spread and to keep it a secret from Naruto. The boy was a ray of sunshine, but he couldn't keep a secret for the life of him.

* * *

**A few months later.**

Itachi and Naruto were watching the small raven haired boy, Sasuke, when the Giant Fox attacked. He left Itachi to protect the little boy, and Naruto hurried back home.

He hurried, only to find his house empty. He dashed out again, towards the Hokage tower. He Shinsuin'd into the window, only to find the documents, that were thrown around the office in a whirlpool.

Outside the fox rampaged.

Naruto decide to the only thing he could – help people. He shinsui'd towards the collapsed buildings that the fox left in its way.

* * *

**3 Year later**

Naruto walked alongside Itachi, both wearing the flak jackets that they got for passing the Chūnin exams.

They passed them without problems. The Uchiha prodigy together with the son of the forth Hokage, were set on becoming Chūnin the year before and even a year before that, but got the chance this time.

They obliterated their enemies in the matches. A lot of help was their small frame and their age - people enjoy underrating their enemy when they are half their size.

Itachi used genjutsu's in all of the matches to simply disable the enemies. Naruto, on the hand used the art of kenjutsu.

In the end, the final match was Itachi versus Naruto. The audience were expecting a giant showdown, but it was a simple taijutsu match, that ended in the victory of Itachi.

As they walked towards their favorite traditional cafe. It was a way off from the crowd and served the best tea in the whole nation.

They both walked with pride, but they didn't impose. Itachi was wearing simple dark color code that was made of a dark blue shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back, dark pants and sandals. He also wore fishnet accesories and a black chunin vest. Around his neck, there stood a particular necklace.

Naruto, who previously had worn bright colors, now held the same color scheme as Itachi. He wore a gray t-shirt with the chunin vest on it, his pants were black with straps near the ankles and he wore standart sandals. Over his neck there was a gray and white camoflague muffler. He used it to hide his jawline, so less people would recognize him as the son of the 4th Hokage. Above his hips were two belts with straps. On his back, In between them, a solid black chokuto was being held in a black scabbard in a 45 degree angle.

They stepped inside the cafe and ordered tea.

They sat down in the very back and slowly drank tea.

''..How are things with your clan? Are they still discriminated?'' – Naruto asked, as he held his hands in front of his face, most likely it had become a habit.

They used this cafe, when they felt they need to have a more serious of a talk.

Itachi smiled, weakly. – ''Since the move, it has become better, but there are still bad blood between us and the council.'' – He went silent for a while – ''All I ask for is that this doesn't end in a war. But while we are on this depressing topic, how are things with you and your family?''

Naruto brought his hands down and took a sip of the tea, as he looked blankly towards a corner of the cafe. He slowly narrowed his eyes, and the bags under his eyes became more noticeable.

''..Still the same. Natsume began to talk a lot more these past weeks and she has unlimited energy.''

He dodged the question.

''You know what I meant with the question.

Naruto exhaled. –''Father is busy, and I don't disturb him, Kushina is spending all her time with Natsume, these months they have began to leave for somewhere outside the village for weeks at a time.''

''So basically, those few times you do go home, there is no one there.'' – Itachi span a spoon around in the cup of his tea.

''Yeah. I don't mind. You are more of a family to me than they are. And I don't mind that either. ''

He showed a rueful smile.

''..Hey, atleast Suishi will teach me some jutsu's now, 'ttbayo. Your clan won't mind right?''

''..They won't, most likely. You have been there for so long, that most of them think almost as a family of you, even though they won't ever say that out load. The old men are too stubborn for that. Plus, the apology you made really left an impact. An apology, you didn't need to make.''

Naruto scoffed. –''Everyone sees me as the ''Son of the 4th Hokage'', as the ''Namikaze-sama'' not Naruto, so I though it is a good enough reason to apologize for my father moving your whole clan away and almost segregating them from the rest of the village. ''

''..And for that I must thank you, Naruto.'' – He took out the spoon and licked it. –''Nothing has been the same since the attack of the Nine Tailed Fox.''

''Tell me about it. Who would have known they would blame your clan?''

''The one who lead the attack used a sharingan, what did you expect?''

Naruto went silent for a while – ''I would have expected for the Hokage to not be an asshole and not blame every Uchiha for one's misdeeds.''

''You shouldn't talk about your father like that.'' – As Itachi said that in his usual, calm demeanor, Naruto scoffed. –''Not that I don't agree, simply the walls in this village have ears.''

''You mean how there are 4 ANBU watching us?'' – Naruto chuckled.

''2 for you Itachi and 2 for you Naruto, like always, huh?'' – Both chūnin raised their eyes to look at the female speaker. It was a kunoichi with purple hair and brown eyes. On her back, there was a sword and she wore a Flak jacket, that was thicker than the usual chūnin vest and held a high, reinforced collar - it was a jounin one.

''If you two keep frowning like that, your face will always stay grumpy like that.''

''Good.''  
''Good.''

They both answered, completely in sync.

''..Anyways, I congratulate you on becoming chūnin. Way to go, you prodigies.'' She said, with a sincere smile on her face.

''Thanks, Yūgao-sensei, but don't worry, we will catch up to you too.'' – Naruto exclaimed, as Yūgao Uzuki sat down next to him.

Yūgao Uzuki was a kenjutsu teacher of Naruto Namikaze, and only Naruto Namikaze. Of course, not legally and she had no obligation to do so, but she did.

Yūgao herself, didn't see her as the best from what Naruto, the son of the 4th Hokage, could learn from, but he chose her, and so she did teach him the way of the sword.

Along the way, she even got to know Itachi Uchiha, the prodigy of the Uchiha clan, and understood that Naruto and Itachi are like brothers.

And the other thing, that Naruto had a fallout with his parents. After the death of 3rd Hokage, who he held dear and after the birth of his sister, all at the same time, he changed.

He didn't even wear the logo of the Namikaze clan – his clan.

And what he said – about catching up to her – she was afraid and impressed at the same time.

The boy will definitely catch up. And he will do it soon.

''Hello, Yūgao-sempai. Yes, we will catch up to you.'' – Itachi said, as he flashed his sharingan eyes.

She twitched. –''Hey, no fair, I came to treat you to snacks, but what do you do? You bully me!''

''Gomen, gomen, Yūgao-sensei. Want to go train?'' - Naruto chuckled.

''I ordered food, let me eat, you brat!'' – She raised her voice, but in a playful manner. Naruto just grinned back, but Itachi raised from his chair.

''See ya Naruto, Yūgao-sensei, I might join you later, but now I shall go check on Sasuke.''

Naruto and him fist-bumped. – It had been Naruto's idea to copy some other nins doing it a long time ago, and yet Itachi still felt weird doing it in front of other people.

* * *

Naruto stood in the shinobi cemetery. It was ridden with graves and tombstones. Most of them, were here since because of the war. Itachi, having lost many clan members, disliked war.

He was standing in front of the 3rd Hokages, Sarutobi's Hiruzen's resting place. He looked at the tombstone, reminiscing about the past.

The old man was like a grandfather to him, and had spoiled him to no end. Naruto had played pranks on him and yet he still played with him, and even trained him some.

Now, Naruto was standing and regretting the fact that he didn't spend much time with the old man before his death. He was too into training with Itachi and Shisui – the only people who he truly though of as friends.

The old man died a hero's death – he sacrificed himself to seal the fox spirit within himself and died along with the fox.

At least, that is the story that everyone believes in.

Actually, half of the Fox was sealed in Natsume – Naruto's little sister.

He wasn't suppose to know that, but he walked in on their parents conversation about what happened on that night, 3 years ago.

Funny, how a simple jutsu can make you unnoticeable even to the mighty 4th Hokage.

He scoffed and slouched his back. He felt someone coming, so he Shuishin'ed to the nearest treetop. It was a force of habit that he had learned from Shisui. There we so many things you could do with Shuishin, that Naruto was wondering why more people didn't use it.

* * *

The Hokage, Minato Namikaze was sitting in front of his desk, looking at the documents in front of him with a complicated expression on his face.

''You want to enroll your eldest son into ANBU, Fugaku-san, is that right?'' – As he said that, his ocean blue eyes moved to look Fugako into his eyes. He held a stern expression, with his arms crossed at this chest, he simply noded.

''With all that you know about ANBU? About the suicide missions, about the assasionation missins, about how they break full-grown shinobi, while your son is 10 and a half. Are you sure?''

Fugaku scoffed, but silently, to not seem disrespectful – ''I am sure. My son is a prodigy like no other seen in this generation, he has also awakened his sharingan and he is second to none, no offence to your son, Hokage-sama.''

His eyes narrowed slightly. – ''None taken, Fugaku-san. I am aware that my son is not as strong as your Itachi. Very well then, your son is now an ANBU. Tell him to drop by tomorrow for his mask and his assignation.''

''Thank you, Hokage-sama.'' – He bowed.

As soon as Fugaku Uchiha left, Minato brough his fist down to his desk. Itachi and Naruto are like brothers, he did know what will happen now.

A second later, Kushina walked into his office, with Natsume, his daughter in her hands. A smile rose to his face, as he realized, that it was only their their son that they were worried about – he didn't need to worry – their son was a prodigy and without a doubt, didn't need his parents.

Everything, in Minato's mind, was alright with the world.

Later, someone shunshin'ed into the open window, even managing to evade his ANBU guards.

His guard dropped slightly when he noticed it was his son, lower half of his face hidden by a military muffler. His eyes held a stern look in them, all that was missing was the 2 dark lines under his eyes, and it would a blond haired Itachi.

''..Father, Mother.'' – He bowed, slightly.

''Please don't be so formal with your parents, Naruto.'' – Minato said, as his eyebrows furrowed.

''I actually should call you Hokage and Hokage's wife, while using the prefix –sama. I am a full fledged ninja, 'ttebayo.''

Kushina didn't even look Naruto in the eyes. He scoffed.

''..Is this about Itachi, Naruto?'' – Minato span a pen in his fingers.

''It is. I want to be ANBU.'' – He said, with clear conviction in his voice.

''..Wait, that is too much for a 10year old boy, no matter how much of a prodi-'' – Kushina's voice went silent when Minato raised his hand.

''..Are you sure? I won't stop you.''

He narrowed his eyes. ''I am sure. Where Itachi goes, I go, because I-'' he went over to the window. –''don't turn my back on family.''

He Shunshin'ed away.

Minato rubbed eyes with a frown, the image of his son's back with no Namikaze or Uzumaki clan logo burned in his memory.

* * *

**Yo, I am Blueprints. **

**No, this won't be Yaoi. Boys can be good friends and like brothers without kissing. **

**No pairing are decided.**

**I don't really know the Naruto-verse that well, so please don't be too hard on me.**

**This will be about Teacher Naruto, it will be angsty and dark. Itachi, in my fanfic, won't be sick with a disease.**

**If you have any questions, please do ask, and leave a review with your thoughts.**


	2. It Began in the Rain II

Two shadows moved in complete sync. Their running made no sound, as they moved on the ceiling, upside down. They sped up as they closed in on their targets. Both men used hand signs to give orders to each other.

The one with the mask of a weasel lounged to the front, as his unsheathed tanto was driven in the skull of an old perverted slave-seller.

Meanwhile, the man in a mask of a bird killed the 4 guards that were there to protect the man. Their bodies hit the floor with an unusually loud thump. Bird looked at the guards – they were missing-nins. Quickly remembering the bingo book and understanding that were nothing special, he hand signed to Weasel. A second later, they both disappeared in smoke.

They had Shunshin'ed to the rooftop. They both nodded to each other and disappeared in the forest silently. They moved completely naturally, almost like they were made for running along on the branches.

After 15 minutes they reached the camp. On the ground, there was small campfire that didn't create smoke. By it, sat an old man with a bag near his feet. His face was aloof looking.

He grinned at the two ANBU and the old man turned into their Squad Leader. He was sitting by the fire with an orange book in his hand and his face was obscured by a dog mask with red and black markings.

''Already done, Weasel, Bird?'' – he asked, lazily.

They both nodded.

''Good job. I don't know why others were worried about you.'' – he said, as he returned to his book. –''Have some food and rest. If you want, you can take out some more targets, it's not often that we are near the land of the Wind.''

They both nodded again as they sat down near the campfire and took a skewer each. They moved they white masks to the side as their faces were uncovered.

Under the Weasel mask was Itachi and under the Bird mask was Naruto. They both ate in silence.

In these past months that they've been working as ANBU under Kakashi Hatake in Team Ro, they had grown to like the silence provided by working in ANBU, but by no means was ANBU relaxing.

Their senses were always calibrated to the highest, and everyone always became jumpy. You couldn't even touch an ANBU if you weren't ready to take a tanto in the gut.

It was stressing, really, but Naruto enjoyed the weaks of being away from Konoha.

No, don't get him wrong, Konoha is his hometown, he loves it and would fight to death to protect it, but when he was outside of the city and focused on these high-risk and high-fatality missions he truly forgot about his father, mother and his sister.

''..Itachi, do you like Konoha?''

He tilted his head while he was half-bitten into some meat that neither of them cared what it was. He gnarled into the meat and pulled it off the skewer and proceeded to chew it.

''..I do. I love it. I would do anything to protect it.'' – Itachi's words sounded serene.

''..I see.'' – Naruto looked at the night sky, riddled with stars. –''Want to do the other jobs?''

Itachi nodded. They both got up and just barely managed to pull up the masks when they felt something.

A missing nin jumped from behind rammed his blade trough Bird's side. He arrogantly on looked as his 2 partners did the same to Dog and Weasel.

Bird turned around and fell to his knees holding onto his side, as blood and organs were pouring out.

The missing nin grinned at him. –''I though you masked fuckers are stronger than this! This is no fun. ''

Suddenly, the previously shaking Bird looked up at the missing nin, now completely calm.

''Wipe that shit eating grin of your face.''

The missing nin widened his eyes as he noticed _something _coming out of Bird's mask's eyeholes.

It was something black like tar, something beast-like, something putrid. He narrowed his eyes as the thing squirmed out of the eyeholes. – It was a bird. A tar-black crow, to be exact.

The crow looked at him with his eerie red-glowing eye as Bird's whole body turned into crows and they dispersed. The missing nin stepped back and with the corner of his eye noticed that the same happened with Weasel, while Dog's body dispersed in smoke.

Then, when his eyes turned back to the front, he only noticed the edge of a jet-black chokuto.

The Bird's mask was the last thing he never saw.

The missing nin was decapitated, as his head fell down with a thump a few feet behind Bird.

The other 2 missing nin's were taken care of in a similar pattern. The 3 of them shunshin'ed to a tree branch near-by.

Dog's only visible eye was looking calm yet again. –''That crow jutsu is scary as hell, do you know that?''

''..That's the point.'' – Weasel answered, unmotivated.

''Anyways, we need a new spot. The new spot will be about a half-click to east.'' – Squad Leader Dog spoke, as he sniffed the air.

No wonder he that mask, Bird though to himself.

The two nodded, and Itachi spoke –''I'll leave a crow, so the others know, captain.''

Dog nodded –''Don't die on me, kids.''

Dog, a.k.a Kakashi Hatake looked at the two ANBU standing in front of him. Both of them were still kids, barely over the age of eleven. They wore the standart, gray ANBU armor and black pants with straps just below the knee that were tied until the ankle. They both wore metallic arm-guards.

Weasel wore black shirt with sleeves, while Bird wore a black sleeveless t-shirt and metal-enforced gloves that reached to his elbows. On his shoulder was the ANBU tattoo.

Over their backs were swords. On Weasel's back was a regular ANBU tanto, but on Bird's back was his own black chokuto.

Few months ago, when he awaited his two new team members in the Hokage's office and got two kids instead, he thought that Minato-sensei had gone senile, but after hearing his explanation he decided to not bother, and went along with it.

And he wasn't disappointed, but instead, a little bit sad. He had gone trough the ninja system even quicker than them and saw every horror of war there was, but that was precisely because of war, so why would two children be put trough the same horror in times of peace?

Bird and Weasel nodded and Shunshin'ed away, clearing the place where they had been as silently as they could.

Kakashi inwardly sighed. He knew that his teacher's son, Naruto, a.k.a Bird had spent a lot of time with the Uchihas, but he didn't expect for him to make such a turn around in his personality and the way he carried himself, from simply being around them.

To put it simply, he was Uchiha-fied.

Then, he pushed the menial thoughts out of his head and dispersed in smoke.

After all, he had things to do, people to kill.

* * *

**Days later, the Hokage tower.**

It was early morning, as the ANBU unit under the name of ''Ro'' stood battered in front of the 4th Hokage. Their clothes had tears and cuts, their bodies held small scars and burns, but overall, they were in a good condition.

''I believe the missions near the Land of the Wind went well?'' – Minato asked, while writing the usual pile of documents.

''Yes, Hokage-sama. Every single one of them were completed without a single casualty.'' - Kakashi responded, taking his role as the Captain of Team Ro.

Minato noded. – ''Were there any complications?''

''Nothing in particular.'' – Minato raised his eyebrow as he heard that response, so Kakashi continued. –''A unit consisting of 3 missing-nins attacked me, Bird and Weasel while we were in camp, but we disposed of them. They were from the Land of the Wind.''

He nodded, as the pen in his hand started to move faster. –''Anything else?''

''No, Hokage-sama.''

''Dismissed.''

The team of ANBU disappeared.

Minato let out a long sigh. There was trouble with Natsume again. Not that the seal would break in any way or form, but simply overall the amount of chakra she was obtaining from the 9-tailed fox being kept in her was messing with her chakra coils, and at the same time - with her chakra control.

He created a shadow clone to stay in the tower and with the touch to his seal covered kunai, he teleported to a faraway home on the outskirts of the village, where he joined Kushina in care of Natsume.

* * *

Naruto went into his father's house.

His footsteps seemed strangely load from the days spent in complete silence, as he moved to the back of the house.

He opened the door of his room, and saw a layer of dust on the table. He let out a half-amused, half-dry chuckle.

He unclipped the armor, and it dropped to the floor. He removed the arm-guards and threw them on the dusty table.

He pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it on the floor, near his armor.

He dropped into his bed, and almost instantaneously falling asleep.

The change of pace, the hours of sleeping with a one eye open and the days of being ''alert'' had made him learn a new level of ''tired''.

A level so high, that he didn't even notice that he didn't remove the mask on his face.

...

He was awoken by a banging noise at his window. A black crow was using his beak to hit on the window.

Naruto, groggily got up and streched. When his arm was about to go trough his hair, he felt porcelain under his fingers. He unclasped the mask and put it on the table.

The window opened with a creak, and the small crow landed on his shoulder. He extended one of his legs, and there was a small piece of paper.

Naruto extended his arm and the crow dropped the paper into his open palm.

He opened it and read it.

_An hour from now, my house.  
You know what will happen if you don't show._

_-I. and S._

A smile rose to his face. Of course, Itachi and Shisui wouldn't forget about it.

He took a shower, cleansing his body, only then to remember the stitches on his side and on his left shoulder.

Even though he was a prodigy, he wasn't perfect.

If it was something Naruto had learned, then it was the fact that you shouldn't underestimate ninja.

Any ninja. No matter if they are small and weak looking or old and fat, you just don't underestimate your opponents. And of course, he had used that to his advantage, because if Naruto would pop up on a crowded street with his uniform and the mask, people would most likely think that he was a child playing ninja.

He had a long, good look at his face. He looked like a malnourished 4th Hokage. His cheek bones had slightly sunken in, and he frowned at that, making a note to himself to eat more.

On most missions ANBU ate lightly, as some might say.

He dressed in dark blue pants and a dark blue shirt and some sandals. The only thing weapon-wise he took was his black chokuto, who now was tightly secured in a scabbard on his back.

Naruto sighed, as he remembered the shame he felt in front of Kakashi, when in the middle of a backflip the sword slipped between the ropes and was flung sideways so hard, that it hit an civilian in the head and thus, the civilian had to be hospitalized.

Kakashi never did and never will forget that.

Later, he leaped trough the window and moved above the rooftops, towards the Uchiha compound, which he would feel more comfortable calling home.

He softly landed in front of the compound. He raised his hand to the guards, and they simply nodded with the usual scorn.

Walking inside, he almost crashed into the younger brother of Itachi. He span on his heal and caught the boy. He couldn't have been much older than 4.

''Naruto-nii!'' – He said, as turned around, his eyes gleaming with _youth_ – ''Happy birthday!''

Naruto gave him a deep smile as he ruffled the boys raven-like hair. –''Thanks Sasuke!''

Sasuke brought out his tongue in a childish manner as he fished for something in his pocket. A second or two later, he brought out an seal and handed it to Naruto.

Naruto, understanding it's an storing seal, pumped a bit of chakra in it. A black scarf appeared from it. On a closer look at it, it had a pattern of small white crows on it.

Naruto got on one knee and hugged the boy, who was just a small ball of happiness.

''Do you like it?'' – He asked

''I do. Thanks, ttebayo.'' – He let out the 'ttebayo, which he hadn't used in quite a while. While Naruto was wrapping it around his neck, Itachi and Shisui showed up from around the corner.

''Yo, Naruto.'' – Shisui waved.

Itachi just fist-bumped Naruto.

''It's a good thing you came, brat.'' – Shisui said, with an shit-eating grin on his face. –''We would have used ''that'' to get you, if not.''

Naruto's eyebrows arched into a 'V' form. He leaned closer to his friends and asked in a whisper. –''You'd actually send _Anko_ after me?''

They both nodded.

''I'll always be where you want me, I promise.''

They shared a chuckle, as Mikoto came near him.

''Naruto, happy birthday!'' – She said in an cheerful tone. He then handed a sealing scroll to him. –''Don't open it. Inside, is an Uchiha made fishnet undershirt.''

''..I don't like fishnet, Mikoto-san.'' – He said, unenthusiasticly.

She gripped both his cheeks with one hand as she leaned closer. The easiest way to describe her voice would be an delinquent. –'_'Listen to me, young man. You will wear the fishnet that is almost like an chain-mail on your ANBU missions, or I will make it so you will never be able to do them again.''_ – Her voice turned to her normal, kind tone – ''Did I make myself clear?''

When Naruto recovered from the fright, he answered. –''Yes, m'aam.'''

She smiled. –''Alright, have fun boys. C'mon, lets go, Sasuke, lets leave the big boys alone.''

He pouted –''But I'm a big boy too!'' – And with that, the boy ran to hide behind Itachi.

Or at least, he tried. Mikoto Shunshin'ed in front of the boy, and pulled him away by the ear.

Naruto could only on-look the antics.

''Ya know Itachi, your mom is really scary sometimes.'' – Naruto scratched the backside of his head.

Itachi stood there, with sweat pouring down his face and chuckling nervously.

''Itachi, let's give him our present, shall we?'' – Shisui said.

Itachi recovered and nodded.

'' **Henge no Jutsu!'' **They both exclaimed, as they both made a single ram handsign.

There, after the smoke settled, two, exactly the same purple haired kunoiichi stood in front of Naruto.

They used a henge to look like Yūgao.

The difference being Yūgao in a swimsuit. Two, different, revealing swimsuits. They both made poses to show off the body.

''_Hey, Naruto-kun~ Do you like me?'_' – The henged Shisui spoke in a girlish voice.

Naruto blushed and turned away, only to hear another girlish voice.

''You two will die a pain-ridden death. By impaling.''

The voice was scarily familiar. It was Yūgao. Only this time, the real one. The henged Shisui disappeared in a puff of smoke, as a her sword stabbed trough his neck, and as she span around to decapitate Itachi, he dispersed in crows.

She sighed, as they appeared behind Naruto.

''Yo, Yūgao-san.'' – Naruto said, in a cheerful manner.

She hugged the boy and whispered into his ear. –''Happy birthday, brat.''

Naruto blushed slightly from the affection of the older girl. She whipped out a scroll and handed it to him.

He opened it and skimmed it.

''It's an old scroll of kenjutsu. There are good tips and tricks in it.'' – She rubbed the backside of her head. –''I didn't really know what to get you, but well, this is all I could think of.''

A wide grin appeared on Naruto's face. – ''Thanks, Yūgao-san! You know, the present doesn't matter, really, the though of you remembering my birthday is what counts, 'ttebayo!''

She smiled at the simplicity coming from Naruto. Not many shinobi from an family like Naruto weren't spoiled. Naruto rolled the scroll close and strapped it to his back.

''Naruto.'' – Itachi moved the attention to him. He pulled out a scroll of his own. –'''This is our real present.''

Naruto took the scroll and opened it.

_Katon:Fire release. _

_The basics and fundamentals in depth for non-naturals._

''This is...the fire release jutsu..'' – Naruto blinked, widely.

Shisui grinned. –''It is. And you better be thankful, we both spent a lot of time gathering information about fire release for those without the fire affinity. '''

Naruto gulped. –''But this, is it really allowed for me to use your clan secrets? Fire release is one thing, but these fire techniques are another.''

Shisui exaggeratedly threw back his hand. –It's fine, it's fine, Naruto. Probably.''

Like that, Shisui received a blow to his face from Itachi.

He smiled – ''It_ is_ fine. You are basically an Uchiha anyways.''

''Thanks.'' - The boy gave a nod together with a smirk. Naruto started reading the scroll, as the two other boys moved closer to explain things.

While the boys were focused on the scroll, Yūgao walked around them and hugged both Shisui and Itachi by their necks. She was using all her strength to push her elbows closer, but the boys didn't budge.

She let them go and sighed. –''This isn't fun anymore. You Shisui were always above me, but now even Naruto can beat me, plus, you all are ANBU.'' – She sighed again, only this time, exaggeratedly. –''I want to cry.''

Hearing those words, Naruto closed the scroll and pushed it between his sword and his back. – ''Let's go to a cafe, Yūgao-san. I only turn 12 once, isn't that right?''

A smile overtook her face, when Naruto fell for her trick once again. He was a real softy when it came to friends.

The group of 4 moved towards an cafe, with all eyes on them. It wasn't usual that Itachi, Shisui and Naruto would show themselves, and meanwhile, Yūgao was the center of fangirl angry scowls.

In the cafe, they ate cake and drank sake, which Shisui bought for them.

Shisui The Teleporter was made out to be an serious, and a dangerously powerful ninja. He was the later part, only not the first one. He was a goof when time allowed, he played pranks and joked with a wide grin on his face.

The Uchiha clan, of course didn't allow such attitude out in public, so the only ones who knew were few close Uchiha's, Naruto and Yūgao, who had become a pretty regular friend of theirs.

She at first looked up to Shisui, but understanding his real self, she rethought her idols.

It was a weird combo, if you thought about it and Yūgao understood that. She knew that the fact she was sitting at a table and laughing while holding her stomach about the jokes of Itachi and Shisui Uchiha and Naruto Namikaze was something abnormal, but of course, she wouldn't trade it for the world.

''Yūgao-san? What's wrong?'' –Naruto asked, as he noticed the vacant stare of her's.

''No, nothing. I was just thinking how I'm lucky to be your friend. I'm nothing special, unlike you.''

Naruto scowled, while Itachi and Shisui smiled, understanding.

''Listen here, Yūgao-san. If you too, think of me nothing more than the ''Son of 4th Hokage'', then I'll be really disappointed in you.''

She glared back at him. – ''No, you stupid kid. You are special because you are an prodigy, Naruto, and it was all you, you trained your ass off to become like this.''

''You really do like to hold my young age above my head, don't you?''

She grinned, arrogantly. –''Of course I do, shorty.''

Naruto pouted, as he closed his eyes, now he just looked aloof, something among the line of Kakashi. –''Sorry, I snapped like that, I just...''

''I know.'' – She smiled –''Cheer up, it's your birthday.''

He smiled back, and they drank more sake.

Naruto, surrounded by his best friends, managed to push the thought of his family out of his head.

His friends, who were almost like a family, was here, and they hadn't forgotten his birthday.

* * *

**Yo. How are you doing on this evening? Or morning? Or whichever, depending on the time you are reading this.**

**Thanks for the nice reviews, and please do tell if something I write is impossible/incorrect and I'll do my best to correct it.**

**Not much I can, only that the pairings are undecided, but it will most likely be one of the older girls - Maybe Samui. **

**But I can't promise anything, _things _will happen, and when they do, not sure if I can do anything with the two of them.**

**Be sure to write if you want to add or tell me something.**

**Until next time.**


End file.
